bEsT fRiEnDs's LoVe StOrY
by Alison Johnson
Summary: James potter-Sirius Black-Remus Lupin...love story...R/R please...thanks!and sorry if there's lots of grammar mistake... ^^
1. Diagon Alley

…THe 3 Best friends love story…  
  
Chapter one:  
  
DIAGON ALLEY  
  
It's the 3rd year for James Potter & Sirius Black & Remus Lupin…The 3 Best Friends…well in these years they had 3girls that's in they're group…Alison Johnson…Lily Evans…and Maria White…well…these 3 girls are best friend …and it's they're 3rd year in Hogwarts too…  
  
Sirius & James planned to go to the Diagon Alley...to buy some books and stuff for they're 3rd year in Hogwarts…well…in the bar they meet Tom Joe the bar tender…"how do you do?!wise boys??"Tom asked…"How do you do Tom"Sirius answered…"thirsty guys?"…"Not really…we should be going now…well see ya Tom" James said by walking into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Woooow…sooo many peopleeee…"Sirius shocked…"oooh come on Siri…it's just like usual" James said and at the same time hit Sirius back but he missed it…b'coz Sirius just step forward one step from his place and said…"yo…check it out…my lady is here…"Sirius pointing with his left hand to a girl that's wearing light blue tank top and hot blue jeans…she was at the Wandshop with a guy and her big bro Dave White…while Sirius is just tooooo concentrating staring at the pretty cute girl Maria White..[She's half Latin and Europe..Boooy her face was really unique..she have this honey dazzle eyes colour]…James disturb him with saying "siri…u're ex is coming over here…" James were covering Sirius b'coz he didn't listen what James just said…sooo James stand at Sirius back…While Sirius ex girlfriend Amanda Dolin is walking closer and close to James and Sirius place…  
  
"Hey Amandaaaa…what's up?" James saying hi to Amanda…but Amanda just ignore him and just give him a smile while she push James a side and pull Sirius hand…(Sirius was still starring at Maria)…  
  
"Oooh Honeeeeey…Siriuus I missed you sooo much.."Amanda hugged Sirius sooo tight…she make Sirius hard to breathe…  
  
"Amaandaaaaa~~~???"Sirius was shocked and he give this weird face to james that means" why didn't you tell me she was here"…while James answered with his body language "I did warn you dude!"  
  
And Amanda just starts to ask Sirius question, "Why didn't you reply my owl?? I send it to you for like 10letters already"…  
  
And Sirius acted cool and say "Hey babe…sorry 'bout that…but no can dooo…I just got to many things to do…sorry girl…"  
  
"I thought u still love me…moi…Amanda…"Amanda said with her fake cute faceee…  
  
"Yooo…that was a long time ago girl…We broke up a year ago"  
  
"Well…no matter how long did we'd been broken up…I still love you":  
  
"Suit yourself girl…Anyways…me and my bro here is going to buy some books…sooo gtg…byeee" Sirius just pulled James hand and run away from Amanda…when they're quite far away from that Amandaaa…they stop running and just walk normally…  
  
"damn…that girl still love you siri"  
  
"yeaaa…I know…B'coz of her…she ruining the moment that is so damn precious…she was sooo beautiful and she was with Dave White…hahaha…long time no see…but I was wondering who is the guy that was talking to Maria white …I think I know him…his face looks familiar..did u see?"  
  
"sorry bro…I didn't…I just saw she was with her bro…no other guy…I was too busy hiding you from Amandaaaa~~~…" hahahahhaha they both laugh…  
  
james say.. "well…u can see her at da school bro…"  
  
"yeaaa…u're right…"  
  
And they both went into the bookshop, suddenly they met Remus…remus was wearing white shirt and a blue jeans…which make Remus look different from usual…he usually wear white t-shirt and a black pants…and he's body was thin and tall…but now he have this sexy body…which surprised James and Sirius….  
  
"Hey Remus…what's up man?!"  
  
"James…Sirius…hi…" James and Sirius just looked at Remus weird..they were looking Remus from down to up…"yooo..what's up with you two?somthings wrong with me??"Remus asked curiously…  
  
"Dude…u've chance…look at you…"Sirius said…"u sure do chance…bro"James said…  
  
"well…yea…I've noticed that too..well..when I was in L.A…my uncle own this fitness club…and he told me how to fit my body up soo I've been well let see like the muggles say…working out!…man…u guys should see the muggles fitness things man…they're smart to build a thing that makes u're body fit…it's just amazing…but it was kinda heavy…" James & Sirius was listening Remus story 'bout the fitness club and stuff...and while Remus is telling story…at the same time they bought the books they need for school…as they 3 walk out of the door…B'coz Remus got taller sooo Remus's back hit Malfoy's face…"ooouuuuuch!!!"…While Malfoy is ouching…James & Remus & Sirius just laugh…Malfoy starts his annoying words "Well well well…What have we here…?…aaaa…the 3 gays…"  
  
"whatever u say Malfoy…admit it that u were to short and u just hit Remus's back with u're face…or should we say u're blind to see what's infront of you!!! Haahhahahahaha~~~~~" Sirius teasing Malfoy…  
  
"ahahhahaha…laugh it all out fagsss…" "and give me away to pass by would you???!"…James was just goin to beat Malfoys face but was being forbidden by Remus & Sirius … "u want away…there's away shorty boy!!!"said Sirius…and Malfoy went to the bookshop…  
  
The boys was not that upset b'coz of Malfoy…they're used to it…it's been 3years listening to what Malfoys big bullshits 'bout them…they bought all the thing that they needed and they just went to the bar…when they went in…Remus suddenly stonned…which makes James & Sirius curious 'bout…when James & Sirius looked into Remus eyes…they know why is he stonned by…b'coz…he's 3 year crush girl is sitting on the bar…with Lily Evans…Lily was wearing a baby pink tight t-shirt and blue jeans[she's looking pretty cool and that good looking green eyes] and Alison Johnson was wearing a purple top and blue jeans[she's from new jersey…country girl]…Both of them look really modern girls…while Remus was still stoned…James&Sirius was trying to wake Remus up from his fantasy mind 'bout Alison…  
  
Lily saw the 3 boys… "Hiii guys" she shouted…the guys went to Lily's place and by accident they heard what Alison was saying to Lily  
  
"Lily…u weren't listening to my story…why u say hi guys while there is no guys that we know here"…and Tom was like "Ehem…" "oooh yeah…well only Tom…well whatever…as I was saying Jason was sooo handsome cute…" Alison's word was being break by James voice… "ahaaaa~~~…who's Jason…?" Sirius join in the conversation "Jasoooon…what a name…hey…he's u're bf right??" while Remus's face was full of jealousy…  
  
"Ooooh darn!!!" Alison muttered…but her voice was too small sooo only Lily could hear what she was saying… "Hiiii….How are you guys??" Alison asked… "oooh come on…don't try to chance conversation…hahhahahaa…come oon continue u're story 'bout Jasoooon…"  
  
"Yeaaa…come oon…continue u're storyyy…"Sirius was supporting James…  
  
"oooh pleaseeee…u don't wanna know…anyway it's privacy…" Alison refusing to continue her story 'bout Jason… while Remus is agreeing with Alison but didn't say a word…  
  
"Hey Remus…what's up with ya???u look sooo bored!" Lily asked…  
  
"huh?!what??!…Oooh nothing…nothing I'm doin fine! Thanks for asking…"Remus said in such a shaking ways…  
  
"hey…u didn't thank me for asking u 'how are you guys?' that include u too…u knooow…" Alison joking around to make the situation better…  
  
"oooh yea…sorry 'bout that…Thank u Princess Alison…" Remus said… and everybody started to laugh… "hahahaha"…  
  
after LOL…they talked 'bout the new lessons that they're going to learn…and suddenly Sirius said "Maaan…are we talking 'bout new lessons??"  
  
"yeaaaaa…"Remus answered…  
  
"Boooy…are we turning to nerds???"Sirius said…  
  
"Hell noooo…"Lily said… "HAHAHAHAHa.." They all LOL again…  
  
and at that time…all of them have to go back home…and prepared for tomorrow… 


	2. Curious And New Lil' Friends

Chapter Two:  
  
CURIOUS AND NEW LIL' FRIENDS  
  
Platform 9¼…Remus Lupin got there 1st…followed by Lily Evans…Sirius Black…Alison Johnson…James Potter…and who's always the last…Maria White…Maria is always late…but thank god…she's never late for the Hogwarts Express Train…  
  
They all agree to meet at the room no:78…it's enough for 6 people…  
  
"Hi Mariaaa…" Everybody said…Lily told her to sit beside her…Alison was beside the window..in front of him is Remus…and in the middle James and Infront James is Lily…and beside the door…is Maria and Sirius… "Hi guys…long time no see…"Maria smiled…which makes Sirius melt…Remus asked "Maria…how come u're not with Alison&Lily at Diagon Alley…??" "Yeaaa…how come girl??!"James asked too… "well..the girls know why…but I'm not telling you guys…" Maria answered… and the girls start to giggle… "Why can't u tell us??" Sirius asked in serious way… when Maria want to say something…Lucius Malfoy is infront of they're door room…  
  
"well well well…what we have here…the gays and the beautiful ladies…"  
  
"get lost Malfoooy!"James said…  
  
"Ladies…it's not good for ya 3 to stay with the gays…soo…why don't you come with me?…"Lucius said…  
  
"Nooo thanks..Malfoy…" Lily said in a rude way…  
  
"Being rude are we?…well…I just want to give something to someone…" he walked forward to Alison and gave her a long circle letter that covered by a green rope…  
  
"It can't be open by anything…only by a password…which I wont tell you..my dear.."Lucius said…  
  
"whaaat???what do you want me to do with this…if I don't read it???!"Alison asked in a rude way…  
  
"don't get temper my dear…it'll be opened by it self at tommorow night…7o'clock…and make sure u read it ALONEEEE…!!!" just like that…he left da group being curious what is he talking about…what's the letter about…  
  
suddenly Alison shouted "my name is ALISON…not MY DEAR…" which makes everyone shocked and…they all start to stared at Alison and the letter… "u're going to read it with us right??!"asked Lily… "Ofcourse…I am…" Alison answered… "How 'bout us??!" Sirius asked… "Yes…I'll read it with u guys too…"she said it and smiled at the boys…which makes Remus's jealousy and curious gonee just like that…and they start talking and talking…and when it's near hogwarts they change their clothes…to Hogwarts robe…  
  
At the Sorting Ceremony…the 1st year student gets sort…  
  
Sirius said "Oooh god…I wonder where my bro is going to be…"…  
  
"Oooh maaaan…I've forgotten that u're lil bro is here now…"James seem sooo depressed "hahahhaa…I know how ya feel…u can't blame me for having Lil' bro…it ain't my fault I have one.."…While the 3 girls was confused…  
  
"Lil bro…Sirius???…you???"Alison disbelief…  
  
"huuuuh??u didn't know that???"Sirius asked back…  
  
"not only Alison..me and Lily too…"Maria replied…  
  
Sirius answered "oooh yeaaa…I never tell u girls…well u see him anyway..just see…it's not hard to find him…" then he smiled to the girls…  
  
"Chong, Julie…"Prof.McGonagall shouted… "Ravenclaw"the hat shouted…  
  
"Diggory, Dean" "Ravenclaw"  
  
"Black, Aries" McGonagall Groaned…  
  
at that time in the gryffindor table… "oooooh..he's sooo cuteee…"Maria said… "yea…just like the big bro…right!?" Sirius gets sooo proud..and hoping Maria will say…yes just like the big bro…to bad the answer was… "Naaaa…I like his face better…ahahahahaha"Maria said… "oooh..u just break my heart…" Sirius said… and everybody star laughing…  
  
"Gryffndor" the hat shouted…  
  
The Gryffindor Group was clapping they're hands to welcome Aries…  
  
"oooh god!"Sirius & James said it in desperate ways… "oooh come on you two…just welcome Sirius Junior…he's just sooo cuteee.."Alison said…while Alison was saying that…Aries heard and said "Sooo…I'm Sirius Junior…huh…and I'm cute…well ladies all u have to do is just go out with me…"Aries said….And the girls was laughing…  
  
"Yooo bro…they're older than you…"Sirius said… "Hey…Siriii no need to get temper…age is not a pro for meee…"Aries winked at the girls… "can u just act u're age Ari???"James asked… "Oooh come oon Jameesss…don't be jealous if I can get the girls attention while u can't…"Aries said…makes everyone laugh…  
  
"Stan, Taz"…McGonagall once again shouted one of a blue eyes boy…light brown hair and have a faceass… "Hey siri…that's my best friend…Taz…I wish he's in gryffindor too…"… "How come lots of cutie lil' brothers here…"Maria said… "and there's a pretty lil' lady too…"Remus pointing at a Light brown long hair girl…brown eyes…pretty girl… "hey…Remus bro…watch out…that girl is mine…"Aries said in serious way…  
  
"gryffindor" the hat replaced Taz Stan in Gryffindor…  
  
"Welcome my maaan…"Aries shouted… "Hey ariii..what's up…?!" Aries introduced Taz to the group…while McGonagall shouted  
  
"Medoza, Thalia"…  
  
"yo yo…ari…her name is Thalia Mendoza…that's a pretty hard name…"Taz said..  
  
"Noooo…for me it's a beautiful name…what is it??? Taylia doza??!" aries said… "hahahhaha…" they laugh…  
  
"it's Thalia Mendoza u dummy…!"said James… "Oooh Thalia Mendoza…"Aries said..  
  
"Hey…how come u just know her name now???I thought she's yours???" Remus asked… "Well…when I ask…she wont tell mee…but still she's mineee…!!!" Aries give a cute angry face to Remus…  
  
"oook lil' bro…whateveeer…" Remus tried to calmed him down with ruffling his hair…which makes him more angry but got interrupt by the hat saying  
  
"Gryffindor"...  
  
"yihaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~…she's in Gryffindor…"Aries got soo excited by shaking Remus's body… "Heeey stop shaking my body.." Remus got annoyed… the girl went to sit beside Alison…  
  
"Hiii…I'm Alison…Como estas??" Alison asked how are you in Spanish language..  
  
"Yo bien…gracias…yi tu??!" she smiled and asked how is Alison…  
  
"wait a sec…what language are u two talking?" Sirius asked while others are confused too…  
  
"Spanish??" Taz asked…  
  
"Yeap…I know some of Spanish language not a lot…"Alison answered…  
  
"sooo u're from Mexico am I right?!"asked Alison…  
  
"Yes…I am Mexican…" Thalia answered…  
  
"hi I'm Lily and this is Maria…and those boys are…Remus…James…Sirius…Taz and Aries…I guess u know this 2 boys.." Lily said…  
  
"I sure dooo…nice meeting you guys…" Thalia smiled only to the 3 big bro and Taz…  
  
"Thaliaa…sooo that's u're name…How you doing…?!" Aries said…Thalia ignore aries and asked Sirius  
  
"I guess u're Aries's big brother??"  
  
"Oooh yes I am…sorry if my brotha annoyed you all the time…"Sirius smiled..  
  
"Heeeeeeeeey…" Aries object…  
  
"It's ok…I kinda use to it…" and finally she smile at Aries…and Aries felt soo happy and he just hit James back "oooouuuuu…that hurts ari!!!" james shouted… aries whipered to James "she smilled at me James..sorry bro…I was just to excited…hahahhaa"…  
  
James said "friends for your own good…I want to make announcement…Don't ever stand or sit beside Aries when he's excited…or else u'll get hurt…" everybody starts laughing…Aries was hitting James all the time…as the sorting ceremony is over…the prefect…Lily and James have to show the 1st year students to the Gryffindor tower... 


	3. Feelings

Chapter Three:  
  
FEELINGS  
  
After taking the 1st year students to their tower…the two prefect walking together in the hall way…and talk 'bout the 1st year students…they talk 'bout Aries the most…James told Lily that Aries is cute and bla BUT…he love to do pranks at people…he did a lot to james…There is this one time…Aries got this muggle thing…it's a brown thing…it has air in it…and Aries put the thing to a chair that James is going to sit…at that time James sleepover at Sirius house…and when the new neighbor of Sirius came…they were talking and talking...when James want to have a sit..suddenly…BUUUURRRGGGGFFF…James farted…but it's not jameess…it's the muggle thing of Aries that make a sound of people's fart…James stand up immediately..and found the muggle thing…while everyone are laughing sooo hard…especially Aries…he rolled on the carpet and said "oooh my god…Jamieeee…wahahhaha"he screamed…while James face turn to pink…and red…at the end he chase Aries and just play around with him…  
  
when Lily heard the story she said "Oooh poor you little baby…hahhaa" she rub softly James face… 'oooh god…she have a soft hand' James mind and he started to blushed…  
  
They're at the living room now… "Oook…see ya next morning Lily…" said James… "Naaa…I'm not going to my dorm…I want to read book in the living room…"  
  
"Oooh…soo then we can stay together in the living room…"said James…  
  
"Sureee..it'll be nice to have someone than nobody…"Lily smiled…  
  
Both of them…sit in a different sofa…James sit in a onE person sofa while He let Lily to sit on the big sofa… James put on the fireplace…so that Lily can read well… "thanks James…u're soo kind…"smiled Lily… Lily was reading her book…while James is just sitting there stared at Lily reading… 'oooh when do I have the…' he's thought was being interrupted by Lily saying "James…why are you staring at me???"…  
  
"hhuuuh??! I am??Ooh noooo…I was staring at the window…not you…hahhhaa…"answered James…he's lying!!!  
  
"ooooOH…ok..then…anyways…I'm kinda bored reading the story…" said Lily…  
  
"You wanna talk??" Asked James…  
  
"That would be better"Lily answered…and said..  
  
"James…let's talk 'bout the vacation…where have you beeen??"Asked Lily  
  
"as I just told you 'bout Aries..I didn't go anywhere else except Sirius house…How 'bout you?"asked James…  
  
"Meee…and my family wen to Holand to see a relative…It was fun…" Lily answered…  
  
"oooook…hey…can u tell me…who is that Jason guy Alison was talking 'bout the other day…I'm still curious.."asked James…James was trying to help his friend Remus to know news about the Jason guy…  
  
"Hahahaha…Jason Wesdon…he's in 6th year now…he's from Australia…" said Lily…  
  
"OoOOH…the wessie guy…" said James…  
  
"You know him???!" asked Lily…  
  
"Sure doo…he often asked how to be a good chaser…"… James said  
  
"what did you tell him?"Aked Lily  
  
"well the one thing that I know…keep u're eyes on the golden snitch…that's the only thing…to be a good chaser…"James said…  
  
"hhahahaha…soo simple…"said LiLY..  
  
"heeey…easy to say hard to doo…u knooow…"James said  
  
"Yeaaa.."said Lily short…  
  
"hey Alison is interested in this guy or what?" asked James…  
  
"why are you ask 'bout Alison all the time…u know what…" said Liy..  
  
"what?!"asked James…  
  
"go asked Alison yourself!!!"Lily kinda shouted…she was kinda mad…or should we say jelous…  
  
"wooow….easy girl…ok fine I'm not going to ask about Alison no more…"James said…  
  
"Infact…how 'bout if I read you a bedtime story…"smiled James..  
  
"whaat???here???now???"Lily got confused what's going on with James…  
  
"why not…gimme da book mam…"said James…  
  
"u really want to read it for me…?" Asked Lily…  
  
"Sureee…we're friends right…soo what da heck…it's ok.." smiled James…Lily's mind : 'oooh I wish we're more than that…'  
  
"If it's ok with cha…then it's ok for moi too…" Lily smiled…  
  
James start to read the book…and Lily was glancing at James all the time…but then…after James read the book 2hours after…She felt dat she's sleepy…she fall asleep…James was still reading the book…actually he find the book is interesting…sooo he read and read…and when he was going to look at Lily's face…he saw her fall asleep like a princess… he smiled and just take a few minutes to stare at Lily's face while sleeping…after that…he took a blanket to cover Lily up to make her warm…he's down on his knee and touch lily's face softly and give her a light kiss on the forehead…and said "I wish you know my feelings to you…Lily Evans…Have a nice dream…"  
  
then he went to his dorm to take a bath…b'coz it's already 5 o'clock…and the class start at 7 o'clock…and after that…he wake Sirius up…and Remus…and alsooo Peter pettigrew…but Peter don't want to get up…he often goes to classes without showering…Peter also like to hang out with the 3guys…but not that often…he was always sleepy and smelly…soo the guys never really hang out with him…  
  
While Remus is taking a bath… James told Sirius what just happened…  
  
"You kissed her???!"asked Sirius… "Brooo I wish it was me and Maria…I'll just kiss her on the lip yooo!!!"said Sirius…  
  
"U're crazy broo…u kissed them on the lip that's not polite and it means u don't respect the girl…"said James…  
  
"yeaaa u're right…but still I really wish It was me and Maria…god…dat beautiful lady…"said Sirius…then James said  
  
"she got mad b'coz I asked 'bout Alison all the time…why??!" asked James…  
  
"Brooo…I think u two have feelings for eachother…"Sirius said by hitting James back…  
  
"Yea right…ofcourse not…it's impossible…"said James..  
  
"Broo…everything is possible…especially…Love…"Sirius laugh a little…  
  
"why is she mad when u talk 'bout Alison all da time…ofcourse she's jealous…people don't get jealous easily unless they have feelings for the person…"said Sirius seriously..  
  
"u're right…but I don't think that she have feelings for me…whatever Remus is done…gooo take a bath…u smell like Peter now…hahahhaa" they laugh…  
  
"Sooo what are you talking 'bout James??"asked remus…drying his hair with a towel…  
  
"ooh Bro…got news for ya 'bout that Jason guy…"James smiled…  
  
"Nooo way…I don't wanna know 'bout that guy…"Remus was kinda mad..  
  
"Dudeee…he's in Hogwarts…soo u better ask Alison out quickly…"said James…  
  
"I don't have the gods…I'm sorry…bro…it's ok…if she's going out with him…I'll be fine.."said Remus…  
  
"Yeaaa right…which means…u'll be all sad up…wont let that happen to you and Sirius…u guys are like brothers to mee…I care if ya two feeling sad up b'coz of girls…especially these 3 girls…we never like someone that less sooo long…"said James…  
  
"heeey…that's u and siri that always change girls..not meee.."said Remus..  
  
"Buut…u have bunches girls that liked u too…especially…1st year and 2nd..hahha…Lil' lady…hahahhaa"said James…  
  
"yeaaa..hahahaha..u're right…well bro…tell me 'bout Jason…"said Remus  
  
James start to tell Remus 'bout James and tell Remus 'bout what he felt for Lily…after Last night…or should we say morning…  
  
"You kissed Lily Evans???!woooow…u're brave bro!!!"Sirius said it in shocked ways…  
  
"Heyy…I kissed her on the forehead…"said James…  
  
"Damn…I wish it was me and Alison…"said Remus..  
  
"hHhahahha…Siri said that too…well..i guess it's my lucky day…ahahaa"said james proudly  
  
"congra bro!!!"said Remus…hahahhaa they laugh…  
  
and Remus suddenly say "Heeey….remember the letter that Malfoy gave to Alison…??"  
  
"heeelll yeah…it'll be opened tonight…7 o'clock…I still remembered it clearly.." said James…  
  
"Yeaaa…sooo…7 o'clock…It's almost dinner time…sooo let's go with the girls before dinner soo we can found out what Malfoy is saying in da letter…ok bro?!"said Remus…  
  
"Ofcourse!!" said James… "heeey I want to go tooo…"said Sirius that just came out from the bath room smelling good… "oook bro…" said Remus…  
  
Lily woke up and found herself alone in the living room…and she's curious 'bout the blanket 'coz she didn't put any blanket while she's sleeping…she was thinking maybe it was James…but she's not sure…why would James do that…sooo she still curious and her mind was 'did James really put on blanket on me…???' 'I wish he did…it must be soo nice if he did…well maybe he did maybe he didn't…' sooo she went to her room and see her watch and it was 5:30am…soo she woke the girls up…and she told Maria 1st b'coz Alison is taking a bath… "It was really nice of him to read a bedtime story for me…and the weirdest thing…he talk about Alison all the time and when I woke up..i was covered by a blanket…I wonder who put it on me…"asked Lily…  
  
"Wooow…that's complicated…for sure he did put the blanket on you and he wanted to read a bedtime story for you…which means that he care 'bout you and have feelings for you…But…why did he ask u 'bout Alison all da time…that's weird…"said Maria…  
  
"I knooow…I got soo mad when he ask me 'bout Alison and that Jason guy…"said Lily desperately  
  
"Alison told me last night 'bout Jason while we're waiting for you to come back…and u didn't until we fall asleep…she told me that..the guy likes her but she don't know anything 'bout Jason…sooo she say that she needs time…"Maria said..  
  
"yeaaa…she told me that too…but should I tell her 'bout James asking her question 'bout her and Jason??!"asked Lily…  
  
"I don't know…yes no yes no yes no..I'm sorry…I don't know what's best!!!"said Maria…  
  
"well…she know that I have feelings for James right??"asked Lily  
  
"Noo daaaa~~~" Maria answered…  
  
"Well then I'll just tell her 'bout it…I mean we're friends…no hidden secret from eachother…soo I'll tell Alison 'bout that…"said Lily…  
  
"Tell me what…???!" Alison just came out from the bathroom and put a curious look on her face…  
  
"Alison come sit here…"said Lily…she told all over again the story…  
  
"Woooow…I bet James have feelings for ya…I just can't believe that he still curious 'bout Jason…wahahha…that' s dumb…"said Alison…  
  
"You think sooo…??coz I think he have feelings for ya" ask Lily…  
  
"Oooh god…Lily u're sooo dumb…he doesn't have feelings for me…that's for sure…u can't just say that he does just b'coz he ask stuff 'bout me…that's stupid…"said Alison laughing…  
  
"Trust me…I don't have feelings for him and neither James…and from the way u tell me what happened last night…he have feelings for ya…soo go for it girl!!!"smiled Alison…  
  
"Geee…I thought u will be all curious 'bout James asking me 'bout u & Jason all the time…well…I don't know if he likes me…let's just see…right…?!"said Lily…  
  
"Right…" Alison said…and give Lily a high five….  
  
When Alison got to her desk…she look at the letter that Malfoy gave her…and said "I wondered what it wrote in it…"  
  
"like I don't…"said Lily…  
  
"I bet he wrote he loves you there…ahhahaa" said Maria that just came out of the room…  
  
"I hope not…well whatever…it'll be opened by itself 1hour before dinner sooo let's just go with the guys soo we can read the letter together…ok??!"Alison said…  
  
"U want the guys to come too..??" asked Lily…to make sure if she's going to say thank you to James for putting the blanket on her to make her sleep warm at that time…  
  
"yeaaa…I guess it's better if the guys know…sooo they would give me some advice too…after knowing what Malfoy want from me…"…said Alison…  
  
The girls 1st class was History of Hogwarts…sooo is the guys…they have the class with ravenclaw students…  
  
At the last class they have potion class…with Prof.DonPal…he's the head teacher of slytherin…they have they're class with the slytherin…which means they'll meet with Lucius Malfoy,Severus Snape,Vincent Colds,Gregort Mojo…Vincent and Gregort is Lucius Body guard…wherever Lucius is there's always Vincent and Gregort…beside Lucius…at the potion class…James and Sirius partners and Lily & Maria partners while Remus was alone…suddenly a knock on the door…Alison came in… "10 points cut from Gryffindor…b'coz Alison Johnson is late 15 min 45 sec…"said Donpal…  
  
"10 points??! Oooh prof.DoFal…I was in the library asking question foooor…"Everyone was laughing b'coz Alison said Prof.DOFAL at the same time Alison's word was being interrupted by Prof.Donpal saying…  
  
"It's DonPal…please memorise it clearly…and another 5point cut…b'coz Ms.Alison interrupted the whole students…"…  
  
"whaaat???that's not fair..I was…"interrupted again by Donpal "u say one more word 30 points cut for gryffindor…" suddenly someone said  
  
"Sir if u just listened to what she's saying why she's late…I…"Got interrupted again…by Donpal saying "Mr.Remus…I didn't tell u speak…10 points of gyrffindor…" Remus's face got blushed… "Ms.Alison sit beside Mr.Remus…and don't say a word!!!" said Donpal madly…  
  
Alison didn't say a word and just sit beside Remus and said… "thanks for trying to help Remus…"  
  
"No pro…we're friends after all…" Remus smiled and think 'I wish we're more than friend Alison…  
  
Alison was thinking… 'oooh my…what a cute smile…wait a sec what did I just think…cute smile…?REMUS???oooh god…oooh noo…don't tell me…noooo…'her mind got interrupted by Remus words "are u ok???don't just stand there…ook…u have to cut the wood 1cm…and the orange leaves 2cm…and put it in the soda ok…"…Prof.Donpal was telling students to do a potion that make a carrot juice without using carrot and blender.. "Ooooh..ok I'll do that.." said Alison to Remus…and she cut the wood and the leaves and put it into the soda…as Remus told her what to do…she found out that Remus was a smart nice looking guy…they have fun In the potion class even though prof.donpal was soo annoying..  
  
  
  
  
  
[ hiii…I wish u guys like the story…and please if u want the next chapter tell mee…^^ ] 


	4. Boyfriend

Chapter Four:  
  
BOYFRIEND  
  
Finally the potion class of Prof.Donpal is over… "Let's go to Library…"said Sirius… everyone agree…and at this time…Lily walked with James…Sirius & Maria…Alison & Remus…  
  
"hey James…thank u…"said Lily…  
  
"huh?!Thank u…since when u start to thank me for something…"said James…  
  
"Last night…u read a bedtime story and I fall asleep…mmm…I was wondering…was it you who put a blanket on me??!" asked Lily…  
  
"Oooh that…yeaa..i put a blanket on you soo you sleep warmly…"smiled James…  
  
"geeee…no guy has ever done that to me before…thank u for u're kindness.."smiled Lily… "Anytime…Lily…"said James…  
  
At the same time…Alison and Remus was still talking 'bout Prof.Donpal…they were talking shits 'bout him…  
  
"Did you notice that he's actually bold in the middle part of his hair…??"said Alison…  
  
"Donpal???Bold???u're kiddin me…"said Remus…  
  
"Ooooh my u never know…he is bold…well Dean Diggory told me that…"said Alison…  
  
"Dean Diggory???u know him??"asked Remus…  
  
"Yeaaa…he use to ask me out…but I don't have feelings for him sooo I said no…"said Alison  
  
'thank god…she said no…' Remus think…  
  
"well…she ask lots of girl…u know that he's a playboy…he even asked Lily and Maria…and lots more…"said Alison…  
  
"oooh…yeaaa I know that…well how does he know that Donpal is bold…?"asked Remus…changing the conversation…  
  
"well…when the ravenclaw and huffelpuff have a potion class together…the prof.Donpal was telling Lucius how to cut the candle 1mm…soo he kinda bow a little right…b'coz he's tall and the table was too short soo he kinda bow…and suddenly his hair was falling down…they all don't know what's going on…and suddenly there's this muggle student say 'Prof Donpal…is wearing Wig…'…"said Alison  
  
"wig??what' s that…?"asked Remus…  
  
"It's this muggle thing…it's a fake hair…u can cover u're bold hair with a wig…hahahaha pretty cool huh…" said Alison…  
  
"wahahahahaha…that's cool!!!I bet that student got a detention???right?"said Remus…  
  
"Yeaaa…10points cut from the ravenclaw…but they don't care b'coz it's worth it…wahahaha…"said Alison and They start laughing…and they have a good time talking together…which they never had do before…  
  
While Sirius conversation with Maria was 'bout the day at the Diagon Alley…  
  
"Maria…can I ask u something??!"asked Sirius…  
  
"Wooow…since when u get serious…Sirius..sureee u can ask me…what's da question??!"smiled Maria…  
  
"well…actually I saw you with a guy at Diagon Alley…whooo is heee?!" asked Sirius…  
  
Maria was just going to answer his question but a guy came toward them…the guy was the one that Sirius and Maria was about to talk…it was him who was talking with Maria at Diagon Alley…unbelievable. the guy came toward them…and said… "Hi baby…how are you…?!"he asked Maria…and just kissed her forcefully…infront of Sirius..but Maria didn't care that Sirius was beside her…and he just put his tongue on hers …and they start French kissing…rolled each other tongue …the guy's hand went down to Maria's waist and pull her closer to his body and Maria's breast got close to his robeclab body…It seem that they're enjoying it and don't care if some people are around them…  
  
Lily and James got confused…so was Alison and Remus…especially…Sirius who was standing right beside them and just stared at them…like Maria owe Him an explanation about all this…Sirius got pissed off so he ran to the library…  
  
"Siriiiusss…wait up…"James shouted…as he ran after Sirius…  
  
"Alison…tell me everything later…I'll see you in the library…see ya…" Remus ran after James…  
  
while Alison went to where Lily is standing and they just stared at Maria kissing a head boy…7th year student…Ben Felton…18 years's old cute guy and have six pac body…he's face was not that handsome…but he have a cute face…and was kinda girl's face…u know what I mean…  
  
In the meanwhile at the library…Sirius got pissed off and sat on a rooftop…that's the place where the guys often go if they're sad or just want to be alone…the girls never know that rooftop…no one does…  
  
"Yo siriii…be cool man…"said James…  
  
"Yeaa brooo…don't be so desperate…"said Remus trying to calm Sirius down…  
  
"be cool??!how can I???don't be soo desprerate…huh??!!tell me how???!" Sirius shouted by looking up to the blue sky…  
  
While at that time…  
  
Ben and Maria finally stop kissing…and they were just looking at eachother's face and Ben said  
  
"I'll see you at dinner"…  
  
"oook…"Maria smiled…and Ben give a kiss on her cheek…while the girls was dying to ask her stuff…and when she turned around she saw the girls was smilling big to her…  
  
"Ooooh god…I'm sorry u guys have to see what's just going on…" said Maria shy…  
  
"Hhahahaha…my god…I can't believe that u just did that infront of us and the guys…"said Lily…  
  
"Yeaaa…girl.."said Alison…got nothing to say except that…  
  
"Wait a minuteee..where's the guys??" asked Maria…  
  
"Oooh u might don't like to hear this…" said Alison…  
  
"Whaat whaat??what's wrong??" asked Maria curiously…  
  
"you see…Ben kissed u infront of Sirius…and u know that we told u before we think he have feelings for ya…and you too.."said Lily…  
  
"Buuut…he went out with Amandaaaa…ofcourse he don't have feelings for mee…that's stupid…"said Maria…  
  
"Honeeey…u're saying that is dumb to what is happening to you…"said Alison directly…  
  
"Whaaat??why??" asked Maria…  
  
"U still have feelings for Sirius…don't think that we don't know that…we can see it how u stare at him and talk to him…so does Sirius…You two have feelings for each otheeer!!!"Alison said…which makes Maria's head go round…  
  
"Ooooh my god…" said Maria confused..  
  
"oooh we should tell you this earlier…and convince you that u still have feeling for siri even though u say u don't…"said Lily…  
  
"How can I be sooo stupiiid??!"  
  
"well let me tell you why the guys is not here…when Ben and U was kissing…Sirius's face was owfull…and I can tell that he got pissed off…soo he ran away…and the guys followed him…that's why they're not here now…"Alison was kinda mad at Maria…  
  
"Oooh god…I'm soo sorry…why everything is soo confusing??!"Maria started to cry on Lily's shoulders…in the hall way…  
  
"That's how life goes…we just gotta be patient…come on now…let's go to our room…ok…"said Alison  
  
sooo the girl went to their room…and calmed Maria down…  
  
James and Remus was trying to make Sirius felt better sooo they play pranks on Luciuus…from that rooftop they can see people down there…Remus take his wand and said "shizzybirdie"…it means birds shits…suddenly an ugly shits showed on the air and Remus put his target on Lucius soooo he point his wand to where Lucius is sitting…with snape and Vincent & gregory... and Remus said the magic word  
  
"tarrieget"…as the bird's shit fall on Lucius blonde hair and snape,Vincent,Gregory was laughing at Malfoy's hair that has a bird's shit… "Fuck maaan…I hate birds!!"said Malfoy pissed off… while James and Remus is laughing finally Siriuuus laugh too…  
  
"Yoo brooo…nice onee…I never knew you havee the gods for doing that…wahahahhaa"…it was Remus's first prank ever…  
  
"for make u feeling better bro…we'll doo anything…right James…" Remus said…  
  
"Yeaaap…soo are u cool now???"asked James  
  
"Yeaaa…thank u guys…" smiled Sirius…  
  
"Let's go to the library…it's already 7o'clock we don't want to missed what's Malfoy's letter all about…" said Remus…worrying 'bout Alison…  
  
soo the guys ran faster and faster to the library…  
  
when they get to library…they can't find the girls…well when they get to the library it was 7:15…sooo they decided to just wait for the girls in the library…  
  
"I want to search for more information…to make pranks…" said Sirius…  
  
"Good ideaaa…"said James…  
  
soooo they got they're on book…and try to find some pranks…it was kinda hard…they wish there could be a book of pranks…but it there's not even 1 book…soo they have to search in a lot of book…there might only be one light pranks in one big book…  
  
"Yoooo guys…what up??!" James&Sirius&Remus…don't have to raise they're head…just by listening to the voice they know it's Aries…  
  
"Hiiii lil' bro…" said James&Sirius&Remus together…they're head was still looking down to the book…  
  
"wooow…I didn't know that u guys are nerdies.." said a cute voice…it was Thalia…  
  
and finally the guys raise their heads…  
  
"oooh the beautiful lil' lady…Thalia…hiii…" said Remus trying to get Aries jealous…which I it did work…Aries is giving a deadfull face to Remus…which makes Remus and other guys laugh…  
  
"what are you guys reading??" ask Taz…  
  
"Books…nevermind…and who are you young lady…" asked James to a girl that stand beside Taz…her hair is curly and long…deep red colour…and blue eyes…  
  
"oooh sorry for my rudeness…this is Alicia Jenkin…my girlfriend…" said Taz with a big smile on his face…  
  
"Girlfriend??oook…hi Alicia…I'm James…this is Sirius and Remus…"said James kindly…  
  
"Hiii…nice meeting you guys…" she smiled…  
  
"Prety lady u got there taz…yo Lil' bro…how 'bout yaa???where's u're GIRLFRIEND??" Sirius teasing Aries…  
  
"Brooo…u'll see her sooner or later…" said Aries calming himself down…  
  
"hey it's 8o'clock already…dinner timeee…" said Remus…  
  
Sooo they all went together to the dinner…and they were late 15min already…but they didn't see the girls…which makes the guys confused and worried…what happened…  
  
When they all sit down in their usual place…Ben came to Remus "do you know where's my girl is??"Ben asked…  
  
"u're girl??oooh…dunno…"said Remus…  
  
Sirius face was sooo mad when he saw Ben…he finally remembered that the guy is Ben Felton…the head boy…Sirius give this madeye look to Ben…but ben didn't care at all…  
  
"Thalia girl…would u watch movies with me??" asked Aries…which makes the Sirius wanted to tease him but was waiting for Thalia's respond…  
  
"suree.."said Thalia short…  
  
"yeeeeeeeees!!!" James was beside Aries…and once again james is the person that got hitted by Aries b'coz he got excited…  
  
"Oooh my god..bro…how many times are u going to hit me when u get excited huh??!it hurt u knooow!!!"said James get little pissed…  
  
"Sorry brooo…I'm going to watch movies with her…yihaaa~~~" he whispered to James ears…  
  
"Well…good luck bro…" said James…  
  
While Taz and Alicia…Aries and Thalia started to eat…James&Sirius&Remus…just couldn't eat…worrying 'bout the girls…  
  
"Why don't u guys eat??"asked Alicia…  
  
"well…I'm kinda worried what happened to the girls??" said Remus…  
  
"Me too.."said James…  
  
"Me too…"said Sirius in a small voice…  
  
"Oooh that is sooo nice that u care 'bout them soo much…it seems that u guys are couples with them…"smiled Taz…  
  
"yeaaa…" Aries smiled and give Taz a high five…  
  
"well..we're going to the tower…u guys just eat dinner ook…see yaaa…" said James…  
  
"say hiii to the girls…from us 4…"said Thalia smiled…  
  
sooo the guys ran out of the big room and ran to their tower…or should we say they're planning to go to the girls dorm!  
  
[ Sooo wat do ya guys think??? Moreee??? ] 


	5. Letter

Chapter Five  
  
LETTER  
  
"Lily are u done yet??" asked Maria…who wants to take a bath…just like her name Maria White…she likes everything to be clean…  
  
Lily came out from the bathroom… "Yes mam…" smiled Lily…  
  
Alison is taking a nap… "Yooo Alison…Jason is here.."Lily shouted…  
  
Alison got shocked and jump from the bed… "Jason…Remus…huuh??!what..???!" said Alison…  
  
"Jasoon Remus…what's that all about…?"asked Lily that is going to laugh…  
  
"U was lying that Jason is coming right???" said Alison…sooo Alison throw her pillow to Lily's face…  
  
"hahaaha…Nice shoot there Ms.Wesdon…"said Lily…and throw her pillow to Alison…  
  
"I am noooot Ms.Wesdon…I'm Alison…" and took Lily's pillow and walk toward Lily…while Lily is busy taking Alison's pillow…and they started to hit on each other…but it didn't hurt a bit… "hahahahhaa…" they both laugh while hitting on eachother…  
  
Suddenly without knocking the guys open the door…and saw Lily & Alison's Pillow fight…  
  
"Girls actually do that???" asked Remus confused…  
  
"dunno…" James Answered… Lily and Alison didn't notice that the guys were in side they're dorm…suddenly…James wanted to join sooo he took Maria's pillow and hit Alison…James was actually in Lily's side…When James hit Alison…she almost fall down… "yaiicks…" Alison shouted and she closed her eyes to make the pain doesn't hurt…she landed in a soft body…Lily and James followed by Sirius were laughing at them… when Alison turned his face…she saw Remus's face…  
  
"aoooo…Alison are u ok?!" smiled Remus…  
  
"Oooh my…Remus I'm soo sorry…" Alison said…and immediately stand up… and she give her hand to help Remus stand up… "Are u ok Remus??" Alison asked…and she was touching his body to check if his alright…but it makes Remus wanted to kiss her b'coz they were standing sooo near…and Alison finally realized that she shouldn't touch his chest…sooo she looked up to Remus…and Remus looked down…they have an eye contact just for 5sec…and it was interrupted by Maria shouted… "what da hell are u guys doing in our room??!"…Alison and Remus suddenly step one step to the back in their each places soo than there's a distance between them…  
  
"I came to check…why didn't u come to dinner…" said Remus…and he only said…I and You…sooo it doesn't include others…which makes Maria confused…  
  
"u're checking on meee??" asked Maria…  
  
"What's wrong with that??" asked Sirius back…  
  
Maria turned pink…she's blushing…but the guys is too dumb to know that she's actually blushing…  
  
"well we don't feel like eating dinner…" said Lily…  
  
"are u guys on diet??or something…??"asked James…  
  
"nooo we're not…we're just…"Alison's word was being interrupted by a little voice from her voice…  
  
"woooooooozzzz beep beep beep…" it's the letter…  
  
"it's already 8:45pm…how come it just opened now…" asked Sirius…  
  
"I'm dooon't know…" said Alison…and went to open the letter…Remus was standing beside her…and soo was other…  
  
she was trying to open the rope…but it was hard to open…suddenly it open by it self…and it flew on the air…and the letter said in a voice that similar…well…it's malfoy's voice…  
  
"My dear…you never know that I always looked u from far away…and Dreamed that u were my girlfriend…u were always with the fags and u're two girl friend's…I didn't get any chance to tell you how I feel…I have crush on you since the day I saw you at Diagon Alley…sitting in the bar talking with Evans…you were sooo pretty…and u're voice makes my heart beat…and suddenly the fags came and join u an Lily…I was sooo angry when I saw u with them…I wish u were mine…which I will get you…sooo Me…Lucius Malfoy…is asking you out…if you wanna be my girlfriend…please say yes…If u say nooo…something bad is going to hit one of u're fag friends…" and the letter flew toward Alison's face and Alison felt there's light kiss from the letter…  
  
"that's my kiss…for you My dear…" said the letter again…and it just pop out and gone into ashes…  
  
"grrrrrr…That malfoy…u see now I have to swept it up…" said Maria angrily b'coz the letter gone into ashes…  
  
"Malfoy…Love…you…??!" Lily's still confused…  
  
"Whatcha gonna dooo??!" asked Sirius…  
  
"goood!!!grrrrr…I hate people forcing someone to be they're girlfriend… 'if u say no…something bad is going to hit u're friend..' what's that all about???!!!!!" Alison got mad…  
  
"calm down sis…u just say noo.."said Remus…  
  
"whaaat??say no…and what if something happen to one of u ??! I'm responsible for it u know…" Alison worried…  
  
"Heyy…it's much more better if it hit on us…than Maria or Lily…"said Sirius…  
  
"Buuut still…" Alison said…  
  
"We know how to handle Lucius…sooo just calm down…and just say no to him…"said James making sure Alison trust them…  
  
"are you sureee???" said Maria…she just finished sweeping the ashes…  
  
"Yeees…we areee…" Sirius smiled…  
  
Remus put his hand on Alison's shoulder and said… "Everything will be ok…trust me…" to calm her down…  
  
Alison's tear start coming out…James & Sirius is talking with Remus by body language…they told Remus to hug her…Remus wasn't sure if he should hug her…but he did anyway…  
  
And Alison cried on Remus's chest…and her tears makes Remus's shirt got wet…but Remus don't mind that…he was pretty happy hugging Alison…  
  
Alison was feeling better and Remus hand was still on her shoulder…  
  
"we gotta be goin…" said James…  
  
"yeaaa…it's getting pretty late…" Sirius said…James & Sirius walked toward the door…  
  
"Good night guys…" said Lily… "Good night Ladies" James said…  
  
"sorry…I make u're shirt got wet…" said Alison sadly..  
  
"Heeeey…it's ok…just sleep well ok…good night.." Remus put his hand off her shoulder and walked to the door…he turned back and said… "Good night girls!"…"good night.."said Maria…and Alison too but…Alison's voice sooo small.. 


	6. Malfoy

Chapter Six  
  
MALFOY  
  
Alison was still upset about last night…the letter from Malfoy…that makes her soo not in mood!!! At lunchtime she didn't tell the girls where she was going…and told them she'll be right back…  
  
She went to the Hogwarts History classroom…she was standing outside the door… suddenly bunches of student came out from the classroom…and in the middle…there's Malfoy with his bodyguard and Snape…  
  
"Hey malfoooy.."Alison shouted…Malfoy got shocked but happy…b'coz he know that she already listen to the letter…  
  
"My dear…how do you do…?" asked Malfoy and smiled at Alison…  
  
"How do you do…can I talk to you…Aloneee..?" said Alison…  
  
"Of course My dear…"said Malfoy…  
  
Vincent and Gregory didn't move… "u heard the lady boys…get lost!!!"said Malfoy rudely… "Hahahahhaha" snape was laughing at Vincent and Gregory…  
  
"That include you too…snape…"malfoy said meanly to Snape…snape got pissed off and walked away…  
  
"sooo my dear…what do you want to talk about??" asked Malfoy proudly…  
  
"the answer of u're question in the letter…" smileD Alison…  
  
"Oooh…" he smiled…  
  
"well…what is it???yes or nooo??!" asked Malfoy…wishing Alison would say 'yes I want to be your girlfriend..'  
  
"It's a NOOO…" smiled Alison… "If u dare hurt one of my friends…I'll kill you Malfooooy!!!" she shouted and just left malfoy alone and desperate…malfoy was talking to him self… "who does she think she is…??!my mom…huuuh…I'll get over her…!!!" Malfoy got pissed off and went to eat lunch…  
  
Sooo…Malfoy is the kind of guy that only say but never dooo…get it…soooo after Alison refused to go out with Malfoy…nothing happened to any of Alison's friend…which makes Alison happy…and calm!!! 


	7. Hush Lil' Lady

Chapter 7  
  
HUSH LIL' LADY  
  
Two weeks past after Malfoy's stupid letter make everyone nervous…but nothing happen…  
  
ThE Group was planning to go to Hogsmade today…they meet up in the living room…  
  
Everyone is saying hi to eachother…suddenly… "Hiiiii guys…" Aries shouted…he was holding Thalia's hand…which make others confused and shocked…  
  
"brooo…u're???" asked Sirius…  
  
"hahahaha…yes I am…"Aries answered…  
  
"oooh would u look at that…cutie couple…congratulation Aries…"said Maria…by ruffling his hair…  
  
"It's about time u guys be couples…"smiled Remus…  
  
"can me,Thalia,taz and Alicia go to hogsmade with you guys???" asked Aries..  
  
"Sureee…" smiled Lily…  
  
sooo they went…it was funny…b'coz..the lil' kids they're couples while the olders wasn't…well…when Aries put his arm on thalia's shoulder and Taz is holding Alicia's hand…Lil's couple was walking in front of James,Lily,Maria,Sirius,Remus and Alison…the group was a little jealous looking in front of them…the couples…the group was quite on the way to hogsmade…  
  
they went into starbucks…new coffee shop…it's a muggle coffee shop…b'coz the wizards love the taste of the coffee…soo they build the starbucks…  
  
they search for a bigger table that fit for 12 people buuut…none…sooo the couples split up…taz and Alicia sits together outside starbucks…while Aries&thalia…sit at the 1st floor…  
  
sooo the group choose to go to the 2nd floor…and sit on the big sofa…  
  
James Lily Remus was sitting on one sofa while in other sofa was Sirius Maria and Alison…  
  
Sirius wanted to have a private conversation with Maria…so he ask her to sit on the balcony…the others don't mind…so they went…and Remus stand up and ask Alison if he can sit beside her…Alison said Yes…everybody was with their crush…  
  
"I wanted to ask if u have a boyfriend…" Asked Sirius…  
  
Maria got a little nervous and said… "ye yees.."  
  
"it's Ben Felton…am I right..?!" asked Sirius…  
  
"ye yea…" Maria was getting more nervous…  
  
"how come I never see you with Ben last 2weeks after he kissed you in front of me…??"Asked Sirius calmly…  
  
"oooh…he was to busyy…"said Maria…  
  
"wooow…too busy to be with you??!that's funny…"said Sirius… 'if it was me…I'll be dying to be with you alone' said Sirius in his heart…  
  
"yeaaa…I know…but can do nothing…" smiled Maria…  
  
"I I I think he's not serious with you…"Sirius said in a shacky way…  
  
"what are you trying to say Sirius???that's he's cheating on meee???Well that's just greaaat…I thought we can talk about something nice something that's never said before…but the result is…u're telling me…my boyfriend Ben Felton is cheating on me…u don't know him well Sirius sooo don't judge people if u don't even a friend of them!!!"Maria was mad…  
  
"Do you know him well??!" asked Sirius…  
  
"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…Whateveeeer!!!!" Maria shouted and slap Sirius's face then ran away…but Sirius didn't stop her for running…the others didn't notice that Maria left…b'coz James and Lily is already outside walking together so was the Lil' couples…Alison& Remus is still at starbucks but didn't notice that Maria just walked away from Sirius b'coz they were talking too serious…  
  
Sirius was at the balcony soo he saw Maria ran out of starbucks and she ran toward back to school…  
  
"I screw it up…damn!!!" Sirius slap him self…he got pissed off…he stayed in starbucks and just stay there alone…  
  
Maria was sooo pissed off too…she didn't want to go to her dorm…and was thinking to go to Ben's dorm…but the pro is she doesn't know what pass is Ravenclaw's tower…she was standing infront of the tower for like 15 minutes…wishing someone came and say the password…thankfully…a 1st year student girl came…  
  
"HIII…"said Maria…  
  
"Hiii too"…said the litte girl  
  
"I was wondering if u can let me in with you and tell me where's Ben felton's dorm…"Maria smiled…  
  
"Oooh u're he's Girlfriend…well ofcourse…why not…"the girl smiled…  
  
"cream peach" said the little girl and the door opened widely…  
  
Maria never been to Ravenclaw's tower…and it was clean and they have more lights…  
  
"little girll…may I ask u're name? Well…I'm Maria White…"smiled Maria  
  
"I'm Julie chong…nice meeting u Maria…Ben's dorm is on the left…go to 3rd floor and dorm number 43…well..i gotta rush to my dorm…soo see ya…"said Julie  
  
"Thanks Julie…"smiled Maria…  
  
Maria go up to 3rd floor…and she was searching for room number 43…  
  
"29…30…31…32…33…34…aaaa here it iiis…"Maria smiled…  
  
she didn't knock at the door and just came in…and found that Ben was lying on his bed with his boxer on…  
  
"Mariiiaaaa???what the hell are you doing here???" Ben got shocked and he shouted at Maria…  
  
"well…I missed you…I was going to make u a surprise…" Maria smiled…  
  
"Uuuu shouldn't beee here…" said Ben panic…  
  
"why not??" asked Maria curiously…  
  
suddenly the bathroom door opened and a blonde long hair girl came out from the bathroom and was wearing Ben's shirt…said "Honeeey…" she ran toward…she didn't know that Maria is standing there…she ran to Ben's bed and just kissed him on the cheek then his lip…  
  
"mm mm mmm…Jessie stop iiiit…" shouted Ben…  
  
"Maria it's not what u think!!!" said Ben…  
  
"oooh god….there's a person!!?"said Jessie stupidly…  
  
"u pervert!!!!!!we're over!!!bastard!!!!" shouted Maria Loudly and was sooo mad…she ran out of Ben's dorm…while Ben didn't even ran after her and blame it was all Jessie's fault that she dump him and ran away…Jessie don't give a damn…and Jessie kiss Ben's lip as they French Kissing and don't care about Maria…  
  
"oooh god…"Maria cried in her room…she was crying like hell…nobody to cried on…she was sooo lonely and admitted that Sirius was right…but she was so mean to Sirus….she even slapped him…she felt sorry for herself and Sirius…and finally she realized that…Ben was never there for her…Sirius been there all the time…and when Maria didn't meet Ben for 2 weeks…she didn't even missed Ben…she lied when she told Ben that she missed him…b'coz she was feeling happy with her friends and especially his big crush…Sirius…she was thinking that Sirius will never talk to her again…  
  
The lil'couples was still at hogsmade…Lily, James, Remus and Alison too…  
  
Lily, James, Remus and Alison are walking together and they were sitting on the grass  
  
"Where's Siri and Maria???" asked Lily…  
  
"Well me and Alison saw Sirius on the balcony alone…and his face looked owfull…he was mad or something…but when I ask him…what's wrong…he said that he's ok…and he's going back to the tower…" said Remus…  
  
"Ooooh wonder what happened to Sirius…Hope he's ok" said James…  
  
"well..I guess Maria left him…b'coz she wanted to see Ben…that's what she told me this morning…she was planning to go search for Ben…" said Alison…  
  
"Ahaaaa~~~…that's why…he got pissed off" said James…  
  
"oh my god…Sirius do have feelings for Maria…" asked Lily…  
  
James and Remus was looking to eachothers face and they nodded to Lily and Alison…  
  
"Oooh…Lily we're right!!!hahahaha…"said Alison…  
  
and they start talking about Sirius and Maria…they actually have feelings for eachother..and the guys now know that Maria also have feelings for Sirius….  
  
Sirius went to Gryffindor tower…he was standing infront of the fat lady painting…  
  
"Password…" asked the lady on the paint…  
  
"Ma…ri..ri aaa…"he said it in a small voice…  
  
"whaaat???young guy speak loudly…can't hear youuuu…" said the Lady couldn't listen well to what Sirius is saying…  
  
"Huh??? Whaaat???" Sirius got shocked and confused what the lady is saying…  
  
"U want to get it young guy…U gotta tell the Password…P A S S W O R D…"the Lady was spelling the 'password' to make Sirius say the password…  
  
"oooh…sorry…"said Sirius…  
  
"Young guy it's not 'ooooh…sorry!!!' " said the Lady kinda pissed off…  
  
"I meant I'm apolooo…whatever…the password is Popo tea…" said Remus…  
  
"Now that's better…"the Lady smiled…  
  
"bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk" "Praaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang" "gedubraaaaaaaaaaaak…" Sirius was shocked by the noise…he was curious what was happening…he found out that it's in one of the girl's dorm…the noise was sooo loud…Sirius got a weird feeling…sooo he went to search where the noise came from…it was getting louder and louder and suddenly… "BAAAAASSSTTTARDDD!!!" someone shouted…he recognize the voice…it's a familiar voice to him…suddenly his Pop out from his head… 'MARIAA…oh my…' sooo he ran to the girls dorm without knocking at the door…he saw Maria was crying and she was on her bed throwing her stuff on the wall and her face look sooo red…Sirius can see that she've been crying for over an hours…sooo Sirius ran toward Maria…and try to calm her down…without realizing…he hug her and say "shh shh…don't cry…shh shh shh…I'm here…shh shh…" while Sirius is trying to make Maria calm…she felt sooo much better that it was him that came…but she couldn't stop crying and he was hitting Sirius chest 7 times and suddenly…she hug him back…soo they were hugging each other…and Sirius was still saying… "shhh shhh…shhh shhh…calm down Maria…Hush Lil' Lady don't u cry but I bet that I can show you how to have a good time…" Sirius was singing a song for Maria…that makes Maria laugh a little and she's calm now but still crying a little…  
  
"I'm sorry…for being such a fool…" said Maria sadly…  
  
"Hey it's ok…sooo what are you crying…If u don't mind me asking…" Sirius asked…  
  
"Well…I I I wen went to Ben's dorm…" Maria said..  
  
"ook…soo why are u crying…if u're happy to see Ben…" asked Sirius…  
  
"He was cheating on me…when I have a little chat with him…then a girl came out from the room…her name was Jessie…and she was wearing Ben's shirt…oooh god…how come I'm sooo stupid…all these week…he'd been cheating on meee…god!!!that Bastard!!!" Maria shouted…and her tears came out again…  
  
"he Ben cheated on you???!!!!grrrrrrrrrrr…I'll go and beat him up for doing this to you…" said Sirius Mad!!!  
  
"Heey…it's ok…I don't care 'bout that anymore…just forget 'bout it…I really don't want any of my friend to go talk to him 'bout what happened…it's past!!!soooo whatever…" said Maria smile…  
  
"Ook theeen…are u sure u're fine…" Sirius Asked…  
  
she nodded and say "I thought u wont talk to me ever again…"  
  
"why???" Asked Sirius…  
  
"why…oh my god…I slapped u at starbucks…that's why…" said Maria nervous…  
  
"even though u slapped me or beat me kick me…I'll be there for you…" smiled Sirius…  
  
"Why are you soooo niceeee???!" asked Maria…  
  
"Because I LOVE YOU Maria…" smiled Sirius…  
  
Maria was shocked…Sirius was shocked too why did he say that…even though it's true but he never think of saying now…  
  
Maria's tear got dry and she was shy now…her face wasn't red but turned pink now…at this time Maria's back was on Sirius's chest and Sirius's hand was around her waist…  
  
Maria turned her face back so she could see Sirius…  
  
And said "I thought this day would never come…"smiled Maria…  
  
Sirius was sooo happy but not sure if it's a yes…sooo he asked… "are u telling me that u love me too???and u want to be my girlfriend…"asked Sirius nervous…  
  
Maria Nodded and said… "Yes" she smiled…sooo Sirius take her hand and his hand was around her waist with her hand and his holding together…maria's face turned back and Sirius move his face toward and kiss her tenderly…then She pushed her tongue through his parted lips and suddenly came into contact with his own…Sirius's could taste the sweetness of Maria' lip…they were enjoying the moment…SUDDENLY…  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW"…said a voice that's familiar for Maria and Sirius…it was James…  
  
"Oooh my goodness…" said Lily…while Remus and Alison was behind James and Lily…they were just shocked with their mouth opened widely…  
  
Sirius and Maria's lips was still stick together…as they turn they're eyes to the door they saw James Lily Remus Alison 's shocked faceee…Sirius and Maria immediately get off each other…they were shocked to see they're friends saw them Kissing…  
  
"oooh god…I'm sorry…u guys have to see that!!" said Sirius…  
  
"what are you saying…it greaaaaaat!!!" Remus said happily…  
  
"exactly we were just talking about you two have feelings for each other…and suddenly we saw you two..mmm…togetheeer!!!!god…I'm soo happy for you guys…congratulation…" smiled Alison…  
  
"yeaaa…congratulation" said Lily… Alison and Lily walk toward Maria and hug her…as the guy walk toward Sirius and just give him this look that says "u got her man…"…and Sirius just smiled at them…  
  
Suddenly James and Remus shouted "Congratulatioooooooooon broooo…"…the girls got shocked by that loud voice so was Sirius…and they guy's do this hand thing…and they're all laughing…  
  
The guys stayed there for a while…they were talking about how did Maria and Sirius get together…as the new couple told their story…the time past by and it was late already…sooo the guys gotta go back to their dorm…they still have classes tomorrow…  
  
James and Remus went to the door and say goodbye to the girls'…while Sirius said  
  
"Goodnight sweetie…have a nice dream…" he kissed Maria on the forehead softly…  
  
"U too…"smiled Maria…  
  
"Goodnight girls!!"…said Sirius to the girls…and left with James and Remus…  
  
[ Sorry if there's lot and lots of Grammar mistake…I'm bad at grammar…sooo forgive mee…and please R/R if u like and understood the story…thanks!] 


	8. Gone

Chapter Eight  
  
GONE  
  
As the new couples had been going out for 1month…and live they're happy life with their good friends…at dinner…Dumbledore told everyone that…there's gonna be a Prom…and everyone have to have a partner to come to the prom…  
  
"Greaaat…there's gonna be a prooom!!!"Maria gets sooo excited…  
  
"ye ye ye yeaa…" said Alison not feeling so happy 'bout the prom…  
  
"Alison what's wrong??!you're not happy for the prom??!" asked Sirius…  
  
"well…dunno…maybe yes maybe not…whateveeer…" Alison feeling soo sad…  
  
"I'm happy for it…but now I have to start searching for my partner…" said Lily…  
  
"Yeaaa me too.." said Maria…  
  
"Whaaaat???whyyyy???u have me…I'm u're boyfrieeeend!!!" said Sirius…  
  
"hahahhahaha…oooh Sirius…I was just joking around…hahahha…" said Maria…  
  
"oooh…well…I knew it…it was JUST a jokee~~~" said Sirius…  
  
James, Remus and Maria was laughing at Sirius…while the other 2 girls is talking about…who should be they're partner…and what clothes to wear and all those stuff…suddenly…  
  
"Proooom babyyyy…yihaaaaa…" Aries shouted in the big room…and giving Taz a high five…  
  
Aries down in his knee to Thalia and asked… "Thalia…would you be my partner in the prom…?"  
  
A big smile on Thalia's face and said, "Yes Aries…" hahahahaa…Taz, Alicia, Aries, Thalia laugh…  
  
"would you look it that…sooo sweet…no one has ever asked me to go the prom like that…I wish I have…." Alison told Lily…Remus heard what Alison just said…in the first place he was thinking to ask Alison…but he don't have the gods to ask…he even admit that he's a chicken in this kind of situation…  
  
After Dinner was over…they all went up to their dorm…except for Sirius and Maria…they want to spend some quality time together…sooo they went to the garden at night…and they did have a romantic night in the garden…but the moment was being interrupt by Prof.McGonagall…it was late night sooo she told Maria and Sirius to go back to their dorm and have a rest…sooo they do what McGonagall told them too…  
  
The prom is in this week Friday…Alison and Lily…is confused who's gonna be their partner…they were hoping Remus and James would be the one…but 2days before the prom they never ask…Lily refused to go to the prom with 5 guys already is just to wait for James to ask her…while Alison is doing the same thing…she refused to go with Jason Wesdon…she also wish that Remus ask her to go with him to the prom…while Maria and Sirius they're just getting warmer and romantic…which makes Lily, James, Remus and Alison jealous….they even get jealous when they met Aries&Thalia,Taz&Alicia…  
  
James and Remus wanted to ask one girl in their dream…James wants to ask Lily…but he have no opportunity to ask…all the time being interrupted…and Remus have all the opportunity to ask Alison but he don't have the gods to ask…  
  
Well its tomorrow is the prom night…Alison can't wait any longer for Remus…sooo she decided to go with Jason…no one know that Alison is going with Jason…  
  
While Lily is still waiting for James…she is sooo patient…Lily was afraid what if James already has somebody else…sooo she decided to ask James…she doesn't care if he say that he has someone…but she wish he said no he doesn't have anyone to go with…  
  
They finished all the classes today…and the group all went to the tower…except for Alison…she told the group that she's going to the Library searching for something…  
  
"Heeey…we've never been to the boy's room…" said Lily…  
  
"Sooooooooooooooo…???" asked James…  
  
"weeell…can we hang out in your room…today…??" asked Lily…  
  
"Ofcourseee…" Sirius smiled…  
  
sooo they went to the boy's dorm…  
  
"Ooooh my…what a room…" said Lily…the room was sooo messy…but clean…Lily can see which one is James bed…the one that has a big poster of Tod Krum poster…one of his fav seeker…and Remus's bed…it was the cleanest one…well Sirius's bed was full of clothes…  
  
"I bet Remus did all the cleaning…" said Lily…  
  
"Hahahaha…how did you know…??!" asked Sirius…  
  
"I can see from u guys's bed…Remus's bed is the cleanest one…" said Lily…  
  
"Thanks Lily…" said Remus..  
  
Sirius and Maria was on Sirius's bed…they were talking about where to go this Saturday…while James, Lily and Remus…are talking about quidditch…Lily don't like to talk about quidditch…and she was wishing that Remus could be with Alison so that she can ask James…Lily was kinda quite when James and Remus was talking about quidditch…and Remus kinda notice that Lily wanted to be alone with James…sooo he decided to get lost from there…  
  
"Hey guys…I want to take a walk…sooo u guys just talk ok…see ya…"said Remus…  
  
Remus don't know where to go…and he remembered that Alison is in the Library…so maybe he can ask her to go to the prom with him in the library…he gets sooo excited sooo he ran toward the Library…when he got there…Alison is not there…he's confused where could she be…he have no idea where could Alison be sooo he's feeling down (sad)…he was not in the mood…sooo he went to the rooftop where James, Sirius and Him loves to go if they're feeling down…  
  
When Remus left…Lily was feeling kinda bad…what if Remus notice that she wish he wasn't here…sooo she could be with James alone…but it's worth it anyway…she have chance to ask James sooo she did…  
  
"James...can I ask u something.." asked Lily nervously…  
  
"Suree…" said James…  
  
"Oook…here goes...Do do do do u…ha a a a ve e e…some so so some one…" she's not done asking him suddenly he said "Would you be my girlfriend…oooh…I meant my partner at the prom…" asked James nervously…Lily was shocked…she thought that he would never ever say that…and Lily got shocked sooo long…she almost took 5min to be silent…and suddenly  
  
"Would you be my partner at the prom aaaaaaand at the same time be my girlfriend…"asked James once more…Lily was so happy but she didn't know how to say it…she's still shocked and she didn't say a word…sooo James took a paper and write "Lily Evans would you be my girlfriend?" and he wrote "yeap(" "nope("…and gave the paper to Lily and a pen…Lily's hand was shaking…finally she draw a correct sign on the "yeap("…James smiled widely…and he hug her and whisper on her ears.. "Thank you…" and Lily felt sooo happy and she wanted to cry…but it would be ridiculous if she cried sooo she was trying not to cry…then James hold Lily's head gently and kiss her lip…and they both tasted each others tongue…suddenly…  
  
"Wooooooooooooow!!!" Sirius shouted…James and Lily forgot that Sirius and Maria is there…  
  
They stop kissing and James was going to explain but he can't say it because he actually want more kisses from Lily…and Lily was feeling the same thing…  
  
"We'll just leave u guys here…ok…hahhaa…congra bro!!!" Sirius smiled…  
  
"hahaha…u're da boooz sis!!!" Maria gives a wink to Lily…  
  
They were all alone in the Room…  
  
"Should we continue??" smiled James…  
  
"Definitely…" said Lily who wants more of James kiss…  
  
They were standing face to face…they smiled brightly to each other …then James pushed Lily to the wall…and he pulled her closer to his body…James's hands mindless roamed over her back and he was rolling his tongue gently…then James slowly kissed the length of her neck, taking time to taste the sweetness of her skin…Lily felt sooo good sooo she moaned softly…They both know if they don't stop now they'll want more…sooo James stop kissing her neck and kissed Lily's forehead gently…  
  
"It's late already…u should be going now…" said James…  
  
Lily didn't want to go but she has to… sooo she give him a kiss on the cheek and whisper…  
  
"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow…" smiled Lily…then she left…  
  
When Lily got to her dorm…she saw Alison was already asleep and Maria was taking a bath…sooo she walked slowly to her bed…and chance her pajamas…the bathroom door opened in sudden…Maria put a big smile on her face…she wanted to know how did James ask her…Lily didn't want to wake Alison up…sooo she told Maria that she'll tell her in the morning sooo…she'll tell her and Alison tomorrow in the morning…  
  
Lily washed her face…brush her teeth then went to bed…  
  
Sun raises…it was a beautiful day…  
  
Lily tell her story to Maria and Alison what happened yesterday between She and James…after she finished they went to their 1st class…potion class with the slytherin…then they met the boys…It's different  
  
"Hi girls…" said James and kissed Lily on the cheek…  
  
"Hi Babe…" Sirius kissed Maria on the forehead…  
  
Remus was jealous of his friends…Alison was feeling the same too…but she doesn't care and ignore the couples then she go in to the classroom…followed by the others…  
  
Alison was never there when its class break…Remus was being uncomfortable because his friends are all going out with someone they love and they kinda ignoring him…he just wish that Alison was here…talking about Alison…he was confused…where could she be…and why is she always far away from the others…  
  
At lunchtime…Alison didn't come to eat lunch…  
  
"Where could she be??!" asked James…  
  
"We don't know…she told us that she's going to the library…" said Lily…  
  
"Yesterday when I was going to the library…she wasn't there…" said Remus…  
  
"Really???…Now I have a bad feeling that she has problems but don't want to tell us…" said Maria…  
  
"Hope nothing happen to her…" said Sirius…they're lunch was kinda bored…because they're all worried 'bout Alison…  
  
After they finished lunch…the group all went to search for Alison…and they didn't see her anywhere…  
  
"I hate it when she does thisss…" said Lily…  
  
"She often do this? U knoow…gone with no reason…?" Asked Sirius…  
  
"Well…if she's feeling sad and she don't want to tell us…she always go somewhere that nobody knows…it happen last year…when her father past away…but don't want to tell us…" said Maria…  
  
"Oooh…I feel sorry for her…what could happen to her this time??" Asked Remus curiously…  
  
"God knows…she'll tell us after she's done with her problems…that's Alison…" said Lily…  
  
"we'll see her in the classroom…" said Sirius..  
  
"yeaaa.." said James…  
  
Sooo they all went to the classroom…its Prof.DonPal class…and they saw Alison sit on her place…and she was sleeping…no one dare to wake her up…when Remus sit at his usual place (Remus and Alison are partner in the Potion class)…He didn't want to wake Alison up…sooo he just sit on his chair…suddenly…Alison is still sleeping and she said "Mermaid…I wish I could be a Mermaid…" Remus was sooo confused… 'why the hell did she say that??!' he think… 'mermaid??!' he think again…Remus was thinking that Alison is dreaming about Mermaid…but why Mermaid…he's thought was being interrupted when Prof.DonPal came into the classroom…he saw Alison was still sleeping sooo he went to her desk and he hit the desk sooo hard there's a sound "BUUUUUUK!!!"  
  
"Ms.Johnson…u know that sleeping in the class is a bad thing to do…sooo I'm taking 20 points from the gryffindor…and you have to see me in my office after the class!"Said Donpal…  
  
All the Gryffindor student were all sad…and they all blame Alison for this…it is her fault…but the group is not blaming her…because they all know something is bothering Alison…  
  
"Sorry Prof.Donpal…" said Alison…who just woke up…  
  
"Alison…what's bothering you??!" asked Remus…  
  
"whaaat??Ooooh…nothing…I'm cool…" said Alison…  
  
Remus know that she do have pro…but she just don't want to tell him…sooo he didn't force her to tell him…  
  
After the class…the group couldn't talk to Alison…because Donpal wants her in his office…sooo they all went to their dorm…and prepare for the prom…  
  
"Remus…u idiot…why didn't u ask her in Potion class???!!!" said James…  
  
"She looked pissed off…I didn't want her to get more pissed off…" said Remus…  
  
"More pissed off???!oh god!!!she might feel happy 'bout it…" said Sirius…  
  
"Well…I don't know…" said Remus…  
  
Suddenly James and Sirius said at the same time… "I don't have the gods!!!"  
  
"God!!!u're a guy…Remus…somehow u just have to have the gods to ask her out!!!!u're sooo chicken!!!" said Sirius…  
  
"Sorry bro…that just mee…" said Remus…  
  
Then the boys went to take a bath…1st Remus then James and the last one Sirius…  
  
Maria and Lily…is still worrying 'bout Alison…because she's not in the room…3hours before the prom and she's not in the room yet…the girls was really worried what if Donpal did something to her…  
  
After the 2 girls finished taking a bath…they went to Prof.Donpal's office to see if she's still there…  
  
"Hiii Professor…is Alison still in your office…" asked Lily…  
  
"Nooo…she left a few hours ago…and if u girls don't mind…I have to get ready for the prom…bye bye…" said Donpal then he closed the door…  
  
"Ready for the prom…???What da hell???why does he have to be ready…god…" said Maria…  
  
"Hahahaha..he wants to look good in the prom…" said Lily…then they both went to their dorm to chance their robes…and at that time…Alison hasn't come back yet…they were worried but they don't want to ruin they're prom and Alison can take care of herself…sooo Lily was busy putting make up on her face and Maria put a little make up on her face…  
  
In hogwarts there's this lake…called 'Magic Lake'…There's a tree with fallen leaves…and under the tree is Alison…nobody knows that she love the lake…it is her favorite view in the whole world… 'Magic Lake' it's not a lake…the water is so clean…Mermaids live at the 'Magic Lake'…well Alison loves mermaid…the mermaid have their own language…no one know that Alison know how to spoke mermaid language…but there's one mermaid that knows English…she have a gorgeous face…she have a baby blue eyes…her eyes are big and her smile is just too sweet…  
  
"Hiii there Mermaid…" said Alison to the Mermaid in English…  
  
"Hiiii….how come you always come to this lake so often lately…??" asked Mermaid…  
  
"Well…I just needed sometime alone…u know…" said Alison…  
  
"Oooh sorry then…I'll leave then…" said mermaid…  
  
"Nooo…don't go…can you talk with me…I'm kinda lonely here…" said Alison…  
  
"I can see that…ok then let's talk…" said Mermaid…  
  
Alison kept on asking question about Mermaids life…how do they live under water and why don't they show up in the real world…muggle's world…and lot's of questions…she ask and ask…until the clock ticks to 7 o'clock…the prom is going to start… 


	9. Prom Night

Chapter Nine  
  
PROM NIGHT  
  
The guys were all set up with their robe…James is wearing a dark purple robe and a dark purple metallic tie… Sirius is wearing a black robe and a black metallic tie…and Remus is wearing a blue robe with blue metallic tie…they all look handsome and charming…the 3guys waited for their girls at the star near the big hall…  
  
James saw a Pretty lady with baby purple robe and she put her hair up…while Sirius is starring at the girl beside the baby purple robe lady…he was starring at a beautiful lady wearing a pure white robe and she put her hair down…the two ladies was looking gorgeous…  
  
"May I?" asked James and take Lily's hand…she smiled then they walk toward to the prom…  
  
"U look gorgeous…" said Remus…she take Maria's hand and kissed it gentle…  
  
"Thank u…you look handsome too…" smiled Maria…  
  
Poor Remus stared at the couples and he felt so down…he was wishing that he had the gods to ask Alison out…If he did ask her to go to the prom with him…Alison would appear by the time the Lily and Maria showed up with their beautiful robes and pretty faces…he don't care if he's not the one that Alison is going to the prom with but it would be much better if he could see her wearing a pretty dress and look gorgeous…too bad it's too late for wishing that…he want to go to the prom but he was feeling so not in mood to there…sooo he went to the rooftop…the place to go it's only the rooftop…it's the place where Remus, Sirius and James go to if they're feeling down…he went up there and just sitting there thinking about Alison and he regret so bad that he didn't ask Alison out…he just wish a miracle happen…he wishes to see Alison and talk to her all about his feelings for her…the wind blow…the weather was kind of cold…Remus doesn't care if he felt cold…he just stay on the rooftop…  
  
While at the prom…a lot of people are feeling happy…Lucius Malfoy didn't have anyone to be his partner… and the his bodyguards too…except for snape…he's partner is a hufflepuff girl…named Melly Husfen…she's a first year student…she have this baby face and it's so cute…James, Lily, Sirius, Maria just couldn't believe that snape got a cutie lil' lady for his partner…and they saw Ben and Jessie were together…but Maria don't care about Ben no more…because she have Sirius…the one she loved …  
  
"Hey guys…what's up??!" shouted Taz…with his navy blue robe and Alicia with her yellow robe…they look perferct…  
  
"Hi there…" said James, Lily, Sirius and Maria…  
  
"Where's my bro??" asked Sirius…  
  
"Oooh his dancing with Thalia…over there…" said Alicia by pointing her hand to Aries and Thalia's place…  
  
"Should we dance…?" asked Sirius…  
  
"Of course…" said Maria…  
  
"You want to dance Lily??" asked James…  
  
"Definitely…" smiled Lily…James, Lily, Sirius, Maria, Alicia and Taz went to the dance floor and start dancing…  
  
Remus was still on the rooftop by that time…he was tired of sitting…sooo he stand up and he was looking down from the rooftop with his telescope…suddenly he saw someone…  
  
"hey isn't it the prom night??" asked the mermaid to Alison  
  
"uh huh…" Alison nooded…  
  
"Then what are you doing here…aren't you going to the prom?" asked The mermaid…  
  
"I'm not going…" said Alison…  
  
"Why not…???What about your partner Jassy Jado or whatever his name is…" asked mermaid…someone is listening to their conversation…  
  
"I told him that I'm not going to the prom…he asked somebody else to be his partner sooo it's ok…" said Alison…  
  
"Why are you doing this to yourself and your friends???! I bet u're friends are all worried about you…" said the Mermaid…  
  
"Well…they know that I could take care of my self sooo…it's ok…" said Alison…  
  
"How about Remus???He must be worried sick about you…" said mermaid…  
  
"He don't give a damn about me??!" said Alison…  
  
"How do you know??!what if he does give a damn about you???" asked the mermaid…  
  
"I care about him but all I see from him is…he doesn't give a damn about me…" said Alison…her tears start to come out…  
  
"Who said that??!" suddenly the person who's listening they're conversation is Remus…  
  
"Re Re Re Remus???!"Alison was shocked to see him…  
  
"Remus??!Oooo…"said the mermaid …  
  
The mermaid say in Mermaid Language that means 'good luck Alison'…then the mermaid swim under the lake sooo Remus and Alison are all alone…  
  
"How come you know I'm here??" asked Alison…  
  
"Alison don't try to chance the conversation would ya??! Now tell me…who said that I don't give a damn about you…??" asked Remus seriously…  
  
"No one…that's what I think…" said Alison…  
  
"Well you're wrong…I do give a damn about you…not little but a lot!!!………….Alison can I ask you something??!" asked Remus…  
  
"oo oo ook…" said Alison…  
  
"Do you like Jason??!"Asked Remus…  
  
"Whaat??? Jason??? Oh god…nooo…" said Alison…  
  
"Well…do you like me?!…What I'm trying to say is…I like you since the day that I know you…I've never ever got the gods to ask you out…and now I do…because I know if I don't do it now…I'll regret it my whole life…sooo…would you be my girlfriend??" asked Remus nervously…  
  
Alison was sooo happy…he ran toward Remus and threw her arms around him…and whisper to his ear… "Yes…"  
  
Remus hug Alison so tight…then when they're done hugging…Remus smiled brightly so was Alison…then Remus give Alison a soft kiss on the lip…Alison look up to Remus…as he brought his lips closer to hers and they joined their tongue and rolled in tender slow motion …Her fingers gingerly ran through his soft brown hair, as they kiss again…  
  
As they finished kissing…they're walking to the prom…while walking Alison ask Remus how did he found out that she's at the 'Magic Lake'…  
  
"Well…you see…Me, James and Sirius have this place that we always go if we're feeling down…I was feeling down because u didn't showed up anywhere…then I went to the rooftop…After sitting there alone…I take out my telescope…when I saw a person is all alone at the 'Magic Lake'…I was thinking…can that be you…and I just knew that it was you…" Remus explained…  
  
"How do you know that it was me…???" asked Alison  
  
"hahahaha…well…remember at the potion class u were asleep??!" asked Remus…  
  
"oooh yeaaa…and Donpal take 20points because of that…" said Alison…  
  
"Well…while u asleep u say : 'mermaid…I want to be a mermaid'…that's how I know that is you at the 'Magic Lake'…and I was right…u were talking to the mermaid…and I found out that u talk mermaid language…right??" asked Remus…  
  
"Yeaaaa…" said Alison… and they laugh…  
  
Alison is wearing a normal clothes…a blue tank top and blue jeans…it was too casual for prom…well she doesn't care anyways…As they entered the prom…everyone was starring at Alison…because she's not wearing robe…when Alison and Remus met the other 2 couples…  
  
"haha…u guys are going out…goodie2…" said Lily…  
  
Remus and Alison smiled…and everybody hug each other…so does Aries&Thalia, Taz&Alicia…then the 10 of them was sooo happy and then they dance when the music was "would you be my girlfriend…I'll treat you good…[N'sync feat Nelly]" …each couples were dancing in this song…as the prom goes on…everyone felt so happy…and live happily ever after…  
  
----------------------------------The End--------------------------------- 


End file.
